


Own Me For The Night

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Complete, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When mistaken for a male prostitute, Naruto Uzumaki is propositioned by Sasuke Uchiha into coming home with him as a birthday present for his brother, Itachi. What Sasuke doesn't realize is that Naruto isn't an escort for Midnight Leaf Escorts, he's the owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Me For The Night

Sasuke Uchiha’s fingers tapped anxiously on his thigh. His cheeks flushed darker with every stranger who passed him where he sat in the designated waiting area. It did not matter that they ignored him. Just the thought of being seen in such a place of renown debauchery made him apprehensive.

Itachi would not have had this problem. He would have sat calmly, not showing any visible emotion and ignoring anyone who was not directly related to his purpose for being there. But…Itachi was not there. Itachi did not know he was here.

The meeting today would be for Itachi’s birthday. He was nervous because this high priced escort service provided more than the paying clients with beautiful arm candy. It offered a decidedly more risqué service of nightly pleasure if one was willing to pay an outrageous amount of money.

Itachi had mentioned once as they lay in bed that he had always wanted a threesome. Of course, Sasuke had brushed it off until he found a card for Midnight Leaf escort service on Itachi’s desk. His blood had run cold for a moment before he took the card and stared at it for hours.

The first thoughts running through his mind were ones involving Itachi growing tired of him and seeking others for his bed. He’d panicked before coming to grips with himself and realizing Itachi was simply exploring the option of the threesome he’d spoken about on occasion. Sasuke was not particularly thrilled at sharing Itachi, even with a hired escort, but if it made Itachi happy he would do it willingly.

Sasuke was in the process of grinding his teeth down to their nubs when a particularly attractive blond walked through. People seemed to know him, calling him by name and with familiarity.

He was tall, probably taller than both Sasuke and Itachi as neither one possessed strong height, a regrettable result of their Japanese heritage. His body was broad in the shoulders but tapering down to a slender waist and hips. His black slacks and button up white shirt were expensively made and tailored to fit him to perfection despite the casual style in which they were worn. This guy had to be on staff as an escort to afford such nice casual wear. Sasuke wanted him. 

Badly.

It was a new feeling to want someone other than Itachi, but he did. His penis liked the idea too, the first tingles of arousal making him shift in the seat before jumping to his feet. His legs carried him across the waiting room floor and towards the receptionist desk where the blond was chatting up the woman seated behind the high desk.

“Mr. Uchiha, it will just be a few more minutes.” She smiled politely to him as he approached and gestured for him to resume his seat.

“No. I want him.” Sasuke pointed towards the blond who glanced at him in surprise.

“Huh?” Blue eyes blinked in confusion, giving Sasuke a once over. Sasuke smirked a little at the flash of lust in the eyes. With such an attractive bedmate, he might not make it back to the apartment to wait on Itachi.

“I want him. Price isn’t an object. You have my information. Charge whatever his rate is. I’ll handle the tip.” Sasuke grabbed the blond’s arm forcefully and led him towards the large glass doors.

“Mr. Uchiha…wait…Naruto isn’t…” The secretary rushed after the determined Sasuke and the flabbergasted Naruto.

“What is it?” Sasuke turned on the woman, his skin practically crawling with lust.

“Naruto isn’t…” She had barely started speaking when Naruto lifted a hand.

“Care to tell me what is going on before I get really confused?” he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I came for a bedroom escort. I want you. The company has my information and can charge me whatever a night with you is worth. Price isn’t a problem.”

“Well you don’t have to be a bastard about it. You heard the man, charge him for a night with me.” Naruto grinned, his eyes sparkling with both amusement and excitement. “But, I’ll have you know, I don’t come cheap.”

Sasuke scoffed at the statement and ran greedy eyes over his body from the tips of his styled blond hair to the tips of his toes. He would be worth it. Just looking at him had Sasuke's body contracting with lust. He could not remember the last time he had felt this excited. Sex was more than wonderful with Itachi, but they knew each other. It would be fun discovering what got Naruto off. “Let’s go.”

Just watching Naruto, the faint misting of sweat on his skin, sent Sasuke’s hormones into overdrive. There was no way he would last to get Naruto home. His only hope was to get to the waiting car before he ended up throwing Naruto against a wall in the office building and fucking him in plain sight of anyone who cared to look on. The thought was tantalizing enough without his mind providing mental images of the act.

“Hey what’s the rush?” Naruto grumbled at the increased speed Sasuke took towards the exit. “You’re not a virgin are you?”

Sasuke paused, shoving Naruto into the elevator and pressing him against the wall. He was quick to press his crotch against Naruto’s hip, groaning at finally having some sort of pressure against the currently aching flesh.

“Wha?” Naruto was unable to complete the question as Sasuke covered his lips and continued to grind against Naruto.

It was mostly a one sided action, as Naruto was still suffering from the shock of being humped in the elevator. He was just starting to get into the grinding motion when the doors opened and Sasuke pulled him towards the waiting car.

Sasuke knew he was acting like a soldier coming home from a long tour. He couldn’t help it. Naruto was doing something. Maybe it was his cologne or shampoo? Whatever it was, Sasuke couldn’t wait for Itachi. He couldn’t even wait to get back to the apartment he shared with his brother.

His breath was nearly panting as he shoved Naruto into the open door of the car. It felt like ages since his blood had fired this badly. It was driving him insane and satisfying that current flame was all he could think of doing.

“I don’t know who you are, but I’ve never wanted to fuck someone as bad as right now,” Sasuke growled in Naruto’s ear before biting down hard on the shell.

Naruto grunted at the bite, arching his hips to press himself against Sasuke. The motion earned him a lustful purr from the dark haired man above him. Naruto tried to calm Sasuke down, since he was determined to fuck him with the driver sitting a short distance away. 

He eyed the driver, pushing at Sasuke's suit clad chest. “Wait…slow down…”

“Fuck no.” Sasuke’s hands practically ripped open the white button down shirt. He made a mental note to replace the ruined shirt later before beginning his assault on the caramel hued flesh below.

“Fuck…your driver…” Naruto arched as lips bit down on his collarbone with enough force to leave a reddened bite mark.

“Ignore him. We pay him enough to keep his mouth shut and his eyes on the road.” Sasuke’s fingers moved to Naruto’s pants, undoing the zipper and pushing the material to his knees.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue when Sasuke slammed his own across, pushing an insistent tongue past the parted lips. “No more talking.”

He pulled back only far enough to flip Naruto onto his abdomen. He didn’t have to worry about strangers looking in. Tinted windows kept the activities in the interior private. Both he and Itachi enjoyed their privacy, and spared no expense ensuring it.

Sasuke reached into a hidden pocket in his jacket and removed a small bottle of lube he always kept on his person. Itachi had a tendency to like taking him in the oddest places, making the need for keeping condoms and lube on his person a must. Neither was really necessary, but Sasuke hated the feel of cum leaking out his ass and figured Naruto would appreciate the gesture until they reached the apartment.

He slicked his fingers, pressing them inside Naruto to get him as slick as possible. The man had to be used to it, though the way his ass clenched tightly around the digits had Sasuke gritting his teeth. Could the man get more perfect? He wouldn’t be able to hold out if Naruto kept that up. “Relax, damn it.”

Naruto moaned faintly, his hips pushing back against the probing hand. It was enough for Sasuke. He slid the condom onto his erection and grimaced at how sensitive he was. He was acting like it was his first time. He hadn't been this revved up since he snuck into Itachi's bed for the first time in high school.

“Naruto…” Sasuke hissed the other’s name through his teeth, his body positioning behind Naruto’s shaking body. He couldn’t resist Naruto’s siren call any longer. He was too far gone. The very heat he felt radiating from him caused Sasuke to press forward quickly, growling low in his throat at the sensation of being inside the body currently gloving his body in white hot pleasure.

Heat and tightness enveloped him, causing the muscles in his neck to lose all strength. His mouth dropped open in a moan as his neck fell back at the absolute pleasure roiling through his body. “God, you are fucking tight.”

He began snapping his hips with small adjustments until he felt Naruto tighten even more powerfully around him. Little moans and pants escaped Naruto’s lips, making Sasuke press even harder into him. Groans filled the car.

For Sasuke, the driver’s presence was ignored, him being used to it. Naruto was obviously not accustomed to having others listening in on his sexcapades. His eyes kept darting back to the head of the driver, yet unable to hold back the moans erupting from him. Being watched by others was a kink Sasuke exhilarated in. It was perhaps one of the few he knew was shared by Itachi. In some ways, it might explain Itachi's desire for a threesome. Or perhaps, it was his voyeuristic tendencies. Maybe he wanted to watch Sasuke fuck or be fucked by another.

“This is going to be short,“ panted Sasuke. 

His hand reached beneath Naruto to rub frantically at the jutting erection hanging between Naruto’s thighs. The blond head tossed back, resulting in his lips being captured as his body began to spasm and he spilled himself in the pumping hand. Hard jets of come spilled over Sasuke's fingers and onto the expensive leather seat.

Sasuke followed the instant Naruto’s body clenched around him. His shout seemed loud in both their ears, neither able to hold aloft now their passions were spent. The rumble of the car and the road beneath the tires was the only sound accompanying their panting.

Naruto gave a final shudder. “Holy God…”

Sasuke barely had the energy to smirk at the sated look on Naruto’s face. He withdrew completely, discarded the condom, and sat back to adjust his clothing. Naruto winced, following in suit.

“You don’t look that big, but you felt huge.” he grumbled, clenching his teeth and wincing at the new ache in his ass.

“Just wait until Itachi has you. You’ve never been truly fucked until you’ve been fucked by Itachi.” Sasuke released a contented sigh, settling into the plush leather seats after tossing Naruto a few tissues to clean the come from the seats.

“What a minute…what?”

Sasuke popped open an amused eye. “Oh yes. Itachi and I are going to have fun with you, Naruto.”

A red flush darkened Naruto’s tanned cheeks. The sight had Sasuke’s cock twitching in his pants. He wanted Naruto again. By the time Itachi got home, the two of them were likely to be worn out if things continued as they were going.

“We’re here.”

Sasuke stepped from the car looking perfectly composed save for his slightly rumpled shirt. His face didn’t give any indication of having just fucked someone in the back seat of a black luxury car.

Naruto exited the car after him, looking not so composed. If his ripped clothes and mussed hair weren’t enough indication to any onlookers, the slight limp he exhibited told exactly what he’d been doing prior to exiting. His cheeks reddened and he followed quickly behind Sasuke.

The interior of the apartment was first class. Every inch of it exclaimed money, from the plush cream carpeting to the black leather furniture and large HDTV. The kitchen off to the right was something of a chef’s dream, possessing black marble countertops and the latest appliances and cookware.

“You can use the shower in here if you like.” Sasuke shrugged towards a door before stepping inside.

Sasuke settled on the toilet, crossing his legs and looking towards the large shower. “Strip.”

Naruto arched a brow at Sasuke. “Care to leave me alone?”

Sasuke’s lips parted in a smug grin. “Nope. For what I’m sure we paid for you, I think you can bathe for me.”

“Bastard,” grumbled Naruto under his breath. "I'm going to fleece you twenty ways to Sunday."

"What was that?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. "Less talking and more undressing."

Naruto reached for the buttons on his shirt not missing, making slow work of it. If he was going to have to strip for the man, he would make it worth his while. His fingers idled on the button of his black trousers, dipping beneath the waist to play in the blond hair being rapidly revealed.

Sasuke’s eyes focused on the tease, his mouth parting. He hadn’t had enough time before to look at the lean body. Now being revealed for him, he was unable to tear his eyes away. His hand lowered to palm the growing bulge in his trousers. “Keep going.”

Naruto slid the pants down his hips to pool on the floor. He reached a hand into the large shower to adjust the water temperature before stepping inside. He was about to slide the shower door closed when Sasuke caught his hand. “Leave it open.”

“You seriously want to watch me wash?”

“Yes.” Sasuke’s eyes drifted over the tan buttocks, strong thighs, and lean calves.

Naruto glared, but set about washing his body with the cloth Sasuke tossed to him. The bathing gel smelled deliciously spicy and filled the air along with the thick steam created from the warm water. He made quick work of washing his body and crotch. When he reached back to clean his ass, Sasuke sucked in his breath.

White teeth were revealed and Naruto’s lips split in a grin. He wiped quickly with the cloth then dropped it to the tiled floor. His fingers, still slick with soap, slid around the pucker. First one finger slid inside in a mock teasing of their previous act, then another followed in suit. The sound of Sasuke’s breath panting was music to his ears. 

“Take that, bastard,” he muttered under his breath.

He was reaching for the taps when hands pulled him against a clothed chest. “What have you done to me?”

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto’s wet shoulder. His teeth nibbled along the skin, tasting water and the slight soapy residue. He could not stop his hands from roaming over the slick skin now gloriously unhampered by clothes. Once more he was completely under Naruto’s spell. His hands ripped at his clothes, tossing the wet garments to the shower floor until he was as naked as Naruto. He needed to be inside him again with a desperation he had only ever felt with Itachi.

Now, he understood why Naruto was as expensive as he claimed. If he made all his clients feel like this, the money he charged was well worth it. Sasuke already felt an addiction to the taste and feel of the smooth skin beneath his palms.

He did not even bother fingering him, simply slicking himself with soap and pushing inside. Naruto screeched his body stiffening in Sasuke’s arms. The tightness only made Sasuke bite down on Naruto’s shoulder to keep from coming. He’d never had this much trouble keeping his control. Even with Itachi, he’d always held some sort of control. It was insanity and he was addicted to it.

“Fuck!” Naruto lifted his hands to press against the tiles.

Sasuke was about to begin thrusting when something moved out of the corner of his eye. A glance showed his brother, Itachi, leaning casually against the door frame leading into the bathroom. “Itachi…”

Thin lips lifted in a smirk while a tapered brow arched. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Sasuke moaned. Naruto gaped at the addition to the room. He attempted to pull away, but his movement only spurred Sasuke into action. His leg was lifted and placed on a platform coming out of the wall.

Naruto could do nothing more than hold on as Sasuke began a harsh rhythm. His eyes jumped to where the dark eyed man stood intently watching. With the driver it had been different. He hadn’t looked, only been a presence in the vehicle. This man was staring straight at them with his peerless dark eyes.

"How does he feel, Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned, never stopping the pace of his thrusts. "Amazing."

"How does my brother feel inside of you?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he tightened impossibly hard around Sasuke's cock. His body went stiff and began to jerk in an uncontrollable motion.

“Oh shit!” Naruto shouted, making Itachi’s smirk grow wider. Come sprayed from the tip and splattered on the tiles.

Sasuke growled into his shoulder, his hips jerking forward rapidly before he stilled. “Oh fuck…Tachi…you have to…I’m sorry I didn’t wait. This was supposed to be a surprise but he…”

Sasuke withdrew and moved to stand before the other man. Naruto grumbled under his breath and removed the detachable nozzle to rinse the cum from his ass. He tried not to pay attention to the eyes still following his movements.

“Sasuke…may I ask who this is?” Itachi lifted a towel from the sink and handed it to the dripping Naruto.

“Naruto. I got him from Midnight Leaf escort agency.”

Itachi arched a brow. “Oh? And where did you hear about that agency?”

Sasuke had the grace to blush. “From a card on your desk.”

Itachi chuckled darkly, stroking a hand down Sasuke’s chest before lifting his hand to clench in the sodden locks of midnight black hair. “And why would you do that?”

“I…”

Naruto edged from the shower. “He thought you might like me…as a present.”

Sasuke glanced towards Naruto. While that was true, he’d also taken Naruto because he couldn’t imagine not having him at least once. Seeing Naruto standing at the receptionist’s desk with his ready smile and charisma, Sasuke found himself not above rape. He’d never been blindsided by such lust.

“I see…Apparently he couldn’t wait for me to sample.” Itachi lowered his hand and moved to Naruto. “Your name is Naruto?”

“Yes.” Naruto swallowed at the piercing gaze.

“Hmm.” Itachi didn’t blink as he turned and moved from the bathroom.

Sasuke slumped against the wall, sending Naruto a glance. “Itachi’s a fucking sadist.”

“Now wait a minute…I don’t do S&M.” Naruto shook off the mesmerizing haze Itachi’s gaze had put him in.

“Not that type of sadist, you moron.” Sasuke quickly dried his body and wrapped his towel around his hips. “Best not to keep him waiting. I’m going to pay for you tonight. My ass is going to be so sore come morning.”

Naruto grinned, lowering a hand to slap Sasuke’s ass. “I was worth it though.”

Sasuke glared at him in indignation for the slap. “I’ll let you know in the morning.”

The two made it into the bedroom to find Itachi seated on the edge of the bed, his dress shirt unbuttoned to reveal the rippled abdomen and well formed chest. Sasuke was built more compactly while Itachi’s body showed a slightly leaner build more suited to a dancer.

Itachi reached out, tugging the towel from Sasuke’s hips and forcing him face down on the bed. He turned his intense eyes towards Naruto. “I’ll deal with you next.”

Naruto shuddered under the gaze. Itachi smirked at the motion before turning back to Sasuke. “You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

Itachi reached into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube kept there. “I shouldn’t even give you the luxury of this, but I like being able to slide easily into you.”

Sasuke moaned and pressed his face into the bed. He’d already come twice in less than two hours and was hard again. Itachi always had that effect. No matter how many time’s he’d come, Itachi could always make him hard with a glance or touch. He knew his every kink intimately. “Please Itachi…”

“Did you like fucking him? Was he that good that you couldn’t wait?” Itachi slicked his erection. He ran the tip of his shaft over the pink pucker revealed as he pushed apart the pale buttocks. Sasuke whined louder at the touch, totally focused on Itachi.

“At least you have good taste. He’s very pretty. He’s my present. I’ll make sure to enjoy him.” Itachi pushed inside Sasuke with a hard thrust.

Sasuke grunted at the first burning thrust, his hips pushing back at the full feeling. The initial thrust was always the worst. He bit the coverlet, trying to relax under Itachi’s brutal pace.

Naruto gasped at the two bodies moving together. He’d never seen anything like it. Itachi heard the gasp and turned his gaze to where he stood. He smirked and withdrew, sitting on the bed and pulling Sasuke into his lap facing Naruto. “Watch what a slut Sasuke can be.”

Itachi’s hands guided Sasuke’s hips into a slow pulsing motion. Sasuke groaned, his eyelids lifting to stare at Naruto. Upon seeing Naruto standing there with his hand clenching at his tenting towel, Sasuke arched in Itachi’s arms. His body shuddered, his hands clawed at the coverlet and cum shot from him. The orgasm came out of nowhere, contracting his balls so painfully, he was sure they would implode from the force.

“Oh shit…” Naruto stumbled against the wall. With each passing moment, his chest heaved at the sight before him.

Itachi grunted, biting down on Sasuke’s shoulder and shuddered. “Sasuke…”

Three separate breaths panted in the silence of the room--Sasuke with his cum coated abdomen, Itachi with his hooded eyes, and Naruto with his sudden case of the hardest erection he’d ever had. The air was thick with lust, both spent and unspent.

Naruto was the first to break the silence, speaking only have swallowing the thick lump having formed in his throat. “Itachi…Sasuke said…you would fuck me…that…oh jeez.”

Itachi smirked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “What did Sasuke say? You'll have to speak more clearly.”

Naruto flushed, red spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. He shook his head, making Sasuke smirk. “I told him he hadn’t been fucked until he’d been fucked by you.”

Itachi arched a brow. “Is that so?”

Sasuke rolled to the side, stretching out lazily on the bed. “He’s an amazing fuck, Tachi. His ass feels like he's nearly a virgin.”

Itachi stood slowly, his muscles contracting and relaxing as he prowled towards Naruto. “Do you believe that, Naruto? Do you believe that I'm the better fuck of the two of us?”

“Well, I’ve already been fucked by Sasuke twice so I’d say you have some mighty high standards to live up to,” answered Naruto with a grin. "Because as of this moment, he's the best fuck I've ever had."

“Hmm…I suppose I do.” Itachi took Naruto’s hand and pressed him onto the bed beside Sasuke’s limp form.

Itachi smirked down at Naruto, his hands rubbing along the blond hair dusted thighs. His hands paused at the tan hips, squeezing the flesh before moving towards the erection bobbing against Naruto’s abdomen. One hand squeezed the flesh of the shaft while the other moved to massage the soft sac below.

Naruto arched off the bed, his lips slack in a silent moan. Itachi gave a low purr at the sight. “You’re certainly sensitive after coming twice.”

Itachi released the shaft but continued to squeeze the balls in a slow rhythm while he lifted a thigh onto his shoulder. He reached for the lube he’d discarded on the bed earlier and slid a slick finger inside Naruto.

Naruto winced at the touch to his tender opening. Itachi made a tsking sound in his throat. He glanced at Sasuke before meeting Naruto‘s eyes.. “You’re not used to it, are you?”

Naruto shook his head. “It’s been a while.”

Itachi hummed, withdrawing his fingers and taking the lube again. He spread it thickly on his erection. “Relax.”

His body slid easily into Naruto, making the other arch high off the bed as the slender cock pressed inside. The body stilled for only moments before moving slowly. His fingers resumed their massaging of the balls below without giving any attention to the thick erection weeping.

“I can see what Sasuke found so alluring.” Itachi shifted their position so that Naruto was straddling his lap. "You're absolutely stunning to watch in your pleasure."

Naruto groaned at the change. He stared into the dark eyes boring him. Itachi’s hands clenched in his hair and forced their lips to meet in a soul stirring kiss. Naruto was so enveloped by the kiss; he didn’t feel Sasuke draw up behind him. It wasn’t until a second set of lips touched his shoulder did he realize the younger hand gotten his steam back and was joining in.

Twin sets of hands touched him. Itachi’s hands forced him into moving while Sasuke’s pinched and twisted his tan nipples. Sasuke smirked as Naruto’s back arched against him while Itachi continued to force Naruto’s body into an ever increasing tempo.

“Itachi…please…” Naruto whispered desperately against Itachi’s lips.

“So polite, Naruto. I wonder how long it would take Sasuke and I to get you ready to accept us both?” Itachi purred. Naruto’s body continued to shudder, the raggedness increasing at the words. "Do you think you could take us both into your body? Have you ever had two cocks inside you at the same time? Stretching you beyond your limit."

Naruto wailed loudly. "Oh God, please."

"You like that thought, don't you, Naruto? You're as much of a cock slut as Sasuke," growled Itachi into his ear.

“He’s close, Tachi.” Sasuke nibbled up Naruto’s lips, pausing just beneath his ear while sliding a hand down his stomach to wrap a hand around Naruto's erection. “Are you going to let him off easy?”

Itachi stopped his thrusts, making Naruto whimper against him. “I think Naruto has suffered enough for today. The owner of Midnight Leaf shouldn’t be too abused by the men who picked him up.”

Naruto was too lost to realize what Itachi said. His body was building towards orgasm. Thankfully, Sasuke 's hand was taking pity on him and pumping him with renewed ferver. Two strokes and Naruto was moaning as he toppled over the peak.

Itachi hissed between his teeth, giving a couple of shaky thrusts before pressing his brow to Naruto’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

The three collapsed on the bed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Naruto. “What did Itachi mean?”

Naruto cracked open an eye. “About what?”

“Do you own the Midnight Leaf?”

Naruto opened his mouth, only to lift a hand nervously to plow through his hair. “Heh…about that…”

Itachi chuckled darkly. “I’m not sure what gave you the idea that I wanted you to procure an escort, but I am impressed that you somehow bought the owner instead of an actual escort. Bravo.”

“Asshole. Seriously…you own it?”

Naruto grinned. “Yep. Actually, I inherited it from my godfather when he died a few months back. I've never actually worked in the business as an escort.”

“Then…why the hell didn’t you say anything?” Sasuke ran a hand through his mussed hair. "I practically raped you."

“Well… you didn’t give me much of a chance to say anything and well, it had been a while and I’d been thinking about renting one of my own escorts when you blindsided me.” Naruto chuckled at himself. "You're sexy as hell, so I figured it was a win-win scenario."

That seemed to satisfy Sasuke for a moment, and then he turned his eyes to Itachi. “How did you know who he was?”

Itachi merely rolled his eyes at the question. “You forget who I am, little brother. I know everything.”

Itachi held a smug look on his face as he slid from the bed and ambled towards the bathroom. Sasuke sent a dirty look after his brother. “Asshole. Fucking bastard knows everything. I don't know how he does it, but he always comes out on top.”

“Well…at least you realize you have good taste in escorts,” Naruto commented. "Even if I'm technically not one."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in a motion much Itachi had done earlier. “I have good taste in everything.”

Naruto leaned back on the bed. He could feel the cum oozing from his ass but didn’t care to move from his place on the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and grinned at Sasuke. “I can’t argue with that.”

Itachi stepped from the bathroom, water droplets dripping from his long hair. “Ready for round two, Naruto Uzumaki?”

oOo

Naruto limped into the office the next day. Ino eyed him from her position at the receptionist desk. “Naruto…are you alright?”

“I’m wonderful, thank you for asking.” Naruto paused before moving through towards his office. He eased into the chair and smirked at the picture of Jiraiya hanging on the wall.

“You know, you old perv, you were right. Owning this place was good luck after all. Instead of one sex partner, I get two and all it cost me was ownership of my person for one night.” Naruto chuckled to himself before calling bookkeeping to make sure they didn’t charge the Uchiha account for anything and to close it out. Neither Uchiha was going to need the services of Midnight Leaf for a long, long time if Naruto had anything to do with it. He had no plans on sharing the wealth of those two with anyone else. It might have started as a simple one night thing, but he had a feeling both brothers would come sniffing around soon enough. When they did, he planned on making their arrangement more of the permanent sort.

**Author's Note:**

> Another older piece I'm posting here. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto, nor do I make money from it.


End file.
